Army Air Corps
Background The Army Air Corps (AC) is attached to the King's Army as the army's atmosphere combat & transport element. Training for both Atmosphere Pilots & Door Pod Gunners is conducted at one of 3 Army Air Corps Aviation Colleges. Both the Army Air Corps Pilot Entrance Exam ''& ''Army Air Corps Gunner Exam are a necessary requirement to get into the aviation college. Organization The AAC is divided into Aerial Fighter Squadrons, Aerial Gunship Squadrons, Aerial Transport Squadrons, Space Transport Squadrons, Aerial General Service Group, and finally a Aerial Combat Wing. The Army Air Corps is commanded by the Air Corps Command. Pilots * Atmosphere Pilot Auxiliary * Door Pod Gunner Rank The Army Air Corps & Starfighter Corps share the same ranks & uniforms, which mirror those of the Kingdom's Navy. With the exception that Starfighter Corps' uniforms are blue (primary) and black (secondary) color scheme with white hats, while Army Air Corps' uniforms are blue (primary) ad white (secondary) color scheme with blue hats. Enlisted The Army Air Corps' enlisted ranks mirror those of the navy's Junior Enlisted Ranks, with the exception that instead of crewmen titles within ranks, it is airmen. As for non-commissioned officer ranks, however, they follow the army's non-commissioned officer ranks. Officers The Army Air Corp's commissioned ranks are divided as such: Command Officers * Lord Marshal (equiv. ''Admiral of the Starfleet) * Air/Space Marshal (''equiv. ''[[Fleet Admiral|Fleet Admiral]]) * Vice Marshal (''equiv. ''[[Vice Admiral|Vice Admiral]]) * Brigadier General (''equiv. ''Rear Admiral) '''Flight Officers' * Major (equiv. ''Naval Commander, B-SR Grade) * Captain (''equiv. ''Naval Commander, B-JR Grade) * Senior Flight Lieutenant (''equiv. ''Naval Lieutenant, B-SR Grade) * Junior Flight Lieutenant (''equiv. ''Naval Lieutenant, B-JR Grade) * Flight Officer (''equiv. ''Naval Ensign) * Pilot Officer (''equiv. ''Naval Ensign) '''Staff Officers' * Colonel (equiv. ''Naval Starship Captain, B-JR Grade) * Lieutenant Colonel (''equiv. ''Naval Commander, B-SR Grade) * Senior Staff Captain (''equiv. ''Naval Captain, C-SR Grade) * Staff Captain (''equiv. ''Naval Captain, C-JR Grade) * Staff Lieutenant (''equiv. ''Naval Lieutenant, C-JR Grade) * Airmen Officer (''equiv. ''Naval Ensign) '''Vessels & Craft' The Army Air Corps encompass the following: Re-Engineered Starships To date, the Kingdom of Jod have re-engineered the following vessels with Red Rock for their use; it should be noted that---whether through private sellers, law enforcement & military auctions, buying used or new, or outright "acquiring" through less honorable means---that all Re-Engineered airspeeders & starships is sought through the Re-Acquisition Product Program (APP). GR-75 Medium Transport The GR-75 Medium Transport is a cargo ship for the Jod Military Forces. Their plentiful supply in The Galaxy made them easy pickings by the House of Royal Intelligence. Easy to retrofit with Red Rock also made them a prime target for HRI. Militarized versions are equipped with 4 point-defense quad laser cannons, all four cannons on the dorsal side of the ship. = Army Air Corps Special Modification = GR-75's in use with the Army Air Corps are specially modified to carry either one of either A) 6 V-Wing Speeder Transports (Model A) with attached other vessels, B) 4 V-Wing Speeder Transports (Model B) with attached other vessels, C) 12 V-Wing Combat Airspeeders, or C) 8 Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry/Carriers. In all 4 cases, the interior of the GR-75 has been highly modified to transport all the pilots & gunners for the craft in question in very tight & mostly uncomfortable sleeping barracks. All ship's crew, pilots, and gunners have enough food for 6 months. In essence, the specially modified GR-75's act as mini-aircraft carriers and long haul transports. The starships' color scheme matches that of the Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry. Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry & Carrier The surplus of excess war material left over after the Clone Wars made easy pickings for the House of Royal Intelligence and the Re-Acquisition Product Program. What Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry & Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier couldn't be acquired through surplus military sales, discovered on abandoned military bases or battlefields, bought from private sellers or collectors, or outright stolen from Imperial Army garrisons was acquired new through a shell corporation from Rothana Heavy Engineering. Speeder Transport Models A & B Part of the larger Dixon-William Files, the V-Wing Speeder Transport (Model A) & V-Wing Speeder Transport (Model B) were never produced by Slayn & Korpil, instead the sabotage by the House of Royal Intelligence insured the complete stealing and henceforth complete destruction of notes, records, plans, and any projects of the V-Wing Speeder Transport concepts. Slayn & Korpil moved away from the V-Wing idea after HRI's sabotage and instead focused their energies & resources on the A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter. The V-Wing Speeder Transport (Models A) have been modified by Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights to accept 4 V-Wing Combat Air Speeders or 2 Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry & Carriers (Model A), while Model B has been modified to accept 6 V-Wing Combat Air Speeders or 4 Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry & Carriers. Both Model A & B is produced by Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights. The starships' color scheme matches that of the Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry, as well as the names of both Model A & Model B being changed to Speeder Transport Model A & Speeder Transport Model B respectfully. V-Wing Combat Airspeeder Part of the larger Dixon-William Files, the V-Wing Combat Airspeeder was never produced by Slayn & Korpil, instead the sabotage by the House of Royal Intelligence insured the complete stealing and henceforth complete destruction of notes, records, plans, and any projects of the V-Wing Airspeeder concept. Slayn & Korpil moved away from the V-Wing idea after HRI's sabotage and instead focused their energies & resources on the A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter. The V-Wing Combat Airspeeder is produced by Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights and the airspeeder's color scheme matches that of the Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry. Additional weaponry has been added to increase the airspeeder's effectiveness, featuring 3 additional weaponry payloads: * 6 Proton Bombs (underbelly internal storage) OR * 2 Concussion Missiles (underbelly internal storage) OR * 2 anti-ship missiles (attached under each wing) Category:Kingdom of Jod